


Figuring out

by TitaniSword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniSword/pseuds/TitaniSword
Summary: If you asked her, Scott got off easily and he was a drama-queen.After all there was every werewolf who could help him with his control and power and etc. But no one could help her because no one even heard of something like her.When she got bitten in search of a death body (thanks Stiles) she realized that each time she touches someone she can feel the persons pain. The pain they felt their whole life and it was driving Anastasia crazy because she couldn’t not feel. But she’s gonna figure it out somehow.She always figures thing out. She’ll figure it out or her name wasn’t Anastasia McAllister
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Figuring out

Chapter 1 - Late night Bites

My friendship with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall didn’t have a long history. A year, maybe less than that. 

Usually, I’m not the best with the time but last year was something that I couldn’t easily forget. Last year things started to go from bad to worse for the McAllisters and it was these two wonderful boys who saved me from going crazy.

Scott was the one who included me in their little group. Stiles wasn’t so accepting at first and we still butt heads most of the time but he has his moments.

Despite the small history of our dynamic, I learned very quickly that most of the ideas are not successful and most of the time it ends up with Mrs.McCall angry at us or with the three of us in the Sheriffs’ office. It’s only a small comfort that the Sheriff is Stiles’ dad, Noah Stilinski.

"Why did I agree to this again?" I asked Stiles grumpily from my backseat. The front seat is always reserved for Scott, even when he is not with us. Mainly because there weren't many occasions where Stiles and I were on our own. I think Scott is afraid we might strangle each other or something.

"Would you rather hang out with Heather? Because if that's it, I can always turn around-"  
"Stiles," I intrerrupted the sheriffs kid with a pleading in my voice. He seemed to hear it because he didn't continue his ramblings. 

He knew just as much as Scott that Heather Thompson was a sore subject for me. He knew not to tease me about it.

The atmosphere was thick in Stiles jeep, just like always when the two of us are alone but Stiles picked me up first because my house is much closer than Scotts. 

Ever since dad moved us to Beacon Hills to be closer to his brother, we lived next to the Sheriffs home. And yet I never called Stiles and Scott my friends, they were always the Sheriffs annoying son and his friend to me. That is until last year…

Nope, I won't go there. That's something that I don't want to think about. Not tonight.

"Stay here and I'll take care of Scott," said Stiles breaking the silence. With a wink and a loopsided grin, he slams the door of his beloved car and goes to his friend house. I have to blink a couple of times to realize that we were actually a few steps away from Scotts home. It was dark outside but it was enough to observe Stiles actions.

At first he attempted to get the attention of his friend with a few pebbles to the window, just like he tried with me. For me, it worked after the third pebble, but it didn't seem to work for Scott too. Maybe he listens to his music too loud.

Stiles has another idea and with the way he is eyeing the tree next to Scott's house is not gonna be a good one. I was right. He starts climbing the tree and - is he seriously knocking on his window? Is the window even near to Scotts bedroom? Mrs. McCall isn't home is she? What if she hears him? What is he gonna explain to her? That we were...

Now that I think about I have no idea what we are about to do because Stiles refused to tell me. He doesn't want to explain it twice and somehow he knows that I won't agree to it if he doesn't have Scott on his side.

It always makes me nervous when he says it like this. I just know it won't end up like a good idea and I will regret it.

Two screams break me from my thoughts and I jump in my seat. I realize that it's coming from the boys.

Stiles, who is upside down from the tree that he was climbing earlier and Scott with a baseball bat in his hands. 

Where did he get that baseball bat?

"Hey Tia," greets Scott as he climbs in the jeep. "You okay?"

This is what I like about Scott McCall. He makes sure that everyone around him is okay.

"Sure. I'd feel a lot better if I knew what we're doing. And why is Stiles driving so close to the forest."

Stiles and Scott looked at each other as if they had a conversation only from their looks. It's just that I didn't know the language and I couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"Patience is a virtue, young padawan," says Stiles in what he says in his Obi Wan voice.

(And yet the voice reminds me more of Han Solo if I'm honest).

"A virtue that I don't have," I retorted "You said you'll explain it to us when Scott is here, Stilinski. Out with it!"  
"Apparently, Stiles overheard one of his dads calls. They found a body but only half of it. So he wants to -"  
"If the next words out of your mouth are 'he wants to find the other half of the body' please turn around the car and let me stay at home."  
"But if we turn the car you'll have to hang out with Heather."  
"And didn't you promised mom that you'd keep an eye on us?"

I groaned loudly. "Fine."  
"Good, we'll have to walk from here," said Stiles as he stopped his jeep at the front of the Beacon Hills forest. The red sign 'Keep out' was giving me a bad feeling about this whole thing but I didn't say anything about it. Scott and Stiles kept walking in the dark with only a flashlight that Stiles brought. For some reason the more we got into the dark forest, the more I had the feeling that someone or something was watching us. Or me. I didn't know.

"Stiles," started Scott as he tried to keep up the pace with his friend. I waited for him at the top of the small hill that we were climbing. "What half of the body are we searching for?"  
"Huh, I have no idea."  
Taking a small break to catch my breath I glanced at Stiles and asked " And what happens if the killer is still in the forest?"  
" Also no idea."  
"It's so calming that you organized this thing with your usual attention to important details," sassed Scott and I snorted. 

I would have hit him if it wasn't for the fear that the police dogs might hear us. "Stiles, wait for Scott," I whispered angrily at him but he wasn't listening to me. He went ahead.

It was in that moment when things started to go bad. 

Somehow [I'm blaming the fact that when it comes to stealth Stiles has the capacity of a nuclear bomb] the police dogs smelled Stiles, which started the barking, which the cops heard and started moving towards where we were. 

My last thought was 'if we get caught with this mom is gonna kill me and I'm gonna kill Stiles.'

Scott moved unusually fast. In an instant I was held close to his chest, behind a tree, one hand on my bare shoulder, the other covering my mouth to keep me from screaming at him. We escaped the flashlights and the danger of being caught but it was still too close for my liking. 

Stiles wasn't as lucky as us. His dad caught him. And Sheriff Stilinski also figured it out that his son was listening to his calls. The sheriff did ask about us but Stiles didn't rat us out. He was loyal like that. 

And yet thanks to Stiles loyalty, Scott and I were in a dark forest, with a potential murderer in it and with no way to get back home simply because Sheriff Stilinski made Stiles to go and wait for him at home. And it was dark.

It was so dark I could barely see Scott and he was next to me. To make sure that he was still there I grabbed onto him. 

It was a relief when I felt his fingers in mine and the warmth of his hand. I didn't see it but I guessed he was giving me a quizzical look so I answered, "It's better if we don't lose from each other."  
Scott gripped my hand a little and nodded when he realized that I couldn't see him he agreed." Okay. Let's try and get out of here. Stiles is probably waiting for us."

I doubted that but I didn't say anything about it. We kept walking in the silence and the dark of the forest. It was creepy and I wanted out of it. It didn't help that we needed to stop a few times for the reason that Scott couldn't hike for so long. He didn't want to stop. Somehow he realized that I was scared and he knew that if by some small chance we met the killer it's not like we stand a chance against him. He wanted out of this forest just as much as I did but his asthma wasn't helping us. 

It happened in an instant. 

Something big and furry and out of nowhere attacked us. A mountain lion? There were a lot of mountain lions in the forest.

Scott and I fell on the ground and rolled down the hill in different directions. 

"Scott?!" I yelled but I got no answer from him. I was cold. I was shivering and my theeth clattered and I just wanted to go home. But I couldn't. Not without Scott. "Scott, where are you?!" 

No answer. I was alone in a dark forest with a potential killer and I really hope they didn't found us. And I also hoped really bad that Scott was okay and not in danger and I'm gonna kill Stiles next time I see him!

The beast returned. I could feel it behind me, somewhere in the woods. Watching me. Observing my moves. As if it had a brain and not just a hunting instinct. 

I couldn't outrun it. I was never a fast runner. According to coach Finstock, I'm even slower than his dead grandmother. It's true. 

I think my actions were controlled by the prospect of imaging myself dead because I took a deep breath and I yelled as loud as I could "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? COME AND GET IT!"

I know it was stupid but after what I did getting eating by a wild animal seemed like it was karma.

I didn't even have time to turn and prepare myself to run because the beast threw itself at me with its mouth open, snarling and growling as if waiting for me to scream terrified. 

I didn't. 

Instead I held my gaze stubbornly in the red eyes of the beast and for a moment it seemed that they were almost human. Amused by my actions. 

It seemed like in that moment, it changed its mind. It wouldn't kill me. At least not tonight. 

It bit me. It took me a long time to realize that his snot was on my wrist, his teeth hard in my flesh and thats when I screamed. It was a wonder how no one heard me. 

Not Stiles, not Scott and not the police. I was on my own.

The bite felt like burning. My whole body was burning. 

Like that time when I accidentaly touched the hot pan when mom was frying some meat on it. It didn't even compare. I couldn't feel anything but that burn and I was screaming.

I couldn't even remember when it stoped burning or when I stopped screaming. I couldn't remember when the beast left me there. It was too much.

I used my last powers to get up and walkl away. I couldn't see anything but that was the least of my problems. I just wanted to go home. 

It was still cold. I was hurt and dirty and all I wanted to do was to get home. At some point, I managed to get out of the forest. I was next to the road and yet I couldn't see any car. I wasn't such a long way from home, I realized in relief. I don't think I could have walked too much. I could see my home. Lights flickering where my grandmas room was and I sighed in relief when I saw that my parents have yet to come back from work. 

The relief gone when I saw Heather Thompson exit the house. 

She scowled at me when she saw me " The hell happened to you? You look like you've been attacked by an animal."

I wanted to laugh at the irony, I really did. But instead I scowled back at her "None of your business." 

She didn't ask any questions besides that and choose to ignore me and walk away. I had no idea where she went but I didn't care. All I wanted was to take a hot shower and sleep.

And thats what I did. 

The shower was refreshing and I wrapped my wrist in bandages after I was done with the shower ignoring the stinging feeling. It was better after the burn but still uncomfortable.

When I finally went to bed and fell asleep, all I could dream about were red eyes, snarling eyes and being pinned to the ground, claws digging themselves in my shoulders.

At 3 in the morning, I woke up with a scream threatening to escape my mouth but I bit it down. 

I tried to sleep the rest of the night but it was in vain. 

I knew that I would be tired in the morning and it would be hard to stay awake at school but it's not like I haven't pulled all nighters before. I was used to sleepless nights and people were used to me having dark circles under my eyes so I won't be questioned. 

I just hoped that tomorrow I won't have to think about the bite anymore.


End file.
